


Precious Things

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John the Alpha, tries his best to keep his mate comfortable during his carrying, but its hard taking care of a vampire. (UPDATED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reese came home late, as usual. His pack had kept him out hunting late, and they had to protect their territory. He walked into his den with a dominate air; he was a full breed alpha, through and through. The Beta’s where his two pack mates Joss and Lionel, the omega’s shuffled and whined. They all knew Reese had a temper, especially since his mate had become ‘ _heavy with pups’_ , as they say.

Although that’s not necessarily true. His mate of five years was Harold Finch, a posh vampire trained in the imperial arts. Knowledgably, fierce and freighting in his own way, both males understood this. Finch was a rather odd creature, being able to change his age and even eye color depending on the levels of blood he choose to drank. If he wanted to stay young, strong and fit, he would drink a gallon a week. Which he usually did, he didn’t want to get old. He wanted to live forever, just for the sole purpose watching technology evolve, to read every book that ever graced this planet.

Yes, it was extremely odd that Reese had bonded with Finch as his mate, claimed him and respected him. One, Wolves and Vampires are supposed to hate each other, two, in a wolf pack, the mates are hidden away. And the only reason Finch hadn’t seen the actual light of day for three months was because the child took too much out of him. Even when he slept all day, drank blood and lazed about, he still would be greying in two days. Dr. Tillman, the Arachnid Queen of this distract, had said it wasn’t uncommon. Male vampires had a difficult time with the nine months of hell, lucky for the wolf; Harold slept 16 hours a day.

Even as the lanky wolf made his way down the hallway into their little den, he could tell his mate was asleep. Their room was warm, the heater in the corner was turned up all the way, and his dearest mate was hidden under three comforters. John loosened the jacket he bore, letting the black material fall to the ground in a pile. Bending down to lower the heater, he saw Bear curled up on the ground by Harold, brown eyes tracking his every movement. The dog was well trained, and hadn’t left Finch’s side throughout the whole ordeal as of late, Dr. Tillman said some dog’s sensed difficulties with certain things.

Bear lifted his head, licking his black muzzle as he watched the alpha wolf shed layers of clothing. The white button up fell to the ground, along with the under shirt, then went his pants, the black slacks dropping to the ground. John’s inner wolf didn’t have much need for warm clothes; he was built for harsh weather. Harold was his lunar opposite, and the wolf gladly let his nesting mate hog all the blankets. And food for that matter; Harold could inhale a three course meal, laze about for three days like a snake, and not gain a single pound. Being a vampire had its benefits, except for the constant need for blood. Reese could go weeks without food, water he would only last about two days, then shrivel up like a raisin.

John curled up next to his mate on the bed, tail thumping on the stripped mattress as he tenderly wrapped his arms around the paler. He was aging, not being able to keep up his youthful presence, he wasn’t that old though. Forties at best. Harold hissed lightly, opening his right left eyes to glance at John, and then he lapsed back into sleep. Finch was much more laid back, he simply would see who was in the room, observe the threat level, and go right back to sleep. His monocle sat on the bed frame, Reese let his hand slip under the loose shirt the fanged one wore, thumb running the length of the pale scar. His ears perked forward, listening to Finch’s breathing. The slow steady in and out of the puffs of air, and if the listened close enough, he could hear the soft beating of a warm heart.

Bear stood up, and then curled back up again, making himself comfortable. Reese nuzzled against Harold’s shoulder, inhaling a deep breath as he gently touched Finch’s stomach. The feel of his swelling stomach made Reese over protective; he now was responsible for two precious things.  Woofing softly, John made himself comfortable, curling up right against Harold throughout the remainder of the evening.

In the morning, Reese went hunting. Leaving his mate for a few hours until he could gather enough blood to please such a hungry companion, but that was hard. Finch’s favorite blood came from birds, and they were not easy to catch, and they also got cold faster than your average cattle or cat. When he finally had gotten four birds, doves and an owl, he shoved them in his briefcase and causally strolled through the humans. His ears pinned back against his hair, his tail tucked away nicely. Fusco met him at the door, tail wagging as Joss sat in her most animalistic form in the corner. John paid them both a good morning. And growled at Mark as he passed, the other wolf lowering his head and baring fangs for the tiniest of moments, until Reese took a challenging step forward, the balding man crumpled to pieces, tail ducking between his legs. Root and Shaw were cleaning each other, tongue’s darting out to lick off blood and other offending particles from their fur. He certainly had one hell of a pack.

As John opened their door, he sensed his mate was awake, Bear was also moving around. Digging through the now messy flat, rustling up some food. John made quick work of entering his den, looking at his pitiful mate. He looked absolutely awful today. He was washed out, his eyes dull and unfocused; shoulders slumped in a weak defense. The alpha whined and sat on the edge of the bed, close to Finch.

“Good morning…” He started, opening up the briefcase he bore across his knees, Finch simply nodded, sighing. Reese watched with a critical eye as the vampire looked over his shoulder, perking up a bit at the sight of the owl the alpha held in his grasp. The white feathers where since dirtied, dirt and some blood smeared across its black and white theme. Once offered to him, the fanged beast took no hesitation in snatching the cold body, cracking its neck with little effort and pressing his mouth to the fresh wound. John watched him drain nearly every drop out of the owl, watched as Harold’s form became a bit easier. His hair tinting with brown, skin flushing out normally, his eyes sharpening with a light blue. It was comforting.

Once done, the shorter man licked his lips, cleaning off as he glanced down at the long dead owl. Reese plucked it out of his grasp and set it back inside the case, he took notice of the other three doves. But Harold could wait, that should tie him over for now, and their soon to be child.

“Feeling better?” Reese asked, closing the case and setting it aside, leaning over to brush his nose in Harold’s hair, the scent of old books and tea forever plagued his body. But the overwhelming scent of blood would forever stain his hands; Reese couldn’t imagine dealing with all the stress. Hunting people, sucking them dry, sure-he ate people, but he knew how to control his urges. A vampire could snap at any given moment.

“A bit…” Harold mumbled, looking up at Reese with an entirely laid back expression, and hand coming up to instinctively rest against the blankets covering his stomach. The wolf whined again, he couldn’t suppress the feelings, Harold just drew them his inner pup out. The vampire let his head rest against the broad shoulder, eyes becoming dull as the blood’s effects wore off. He looked like sleep was just around the corner, Reese hugged his mate closer. Lowering down to the bed, he sighed, watching as Finch’s eyes slowly closed.

The man was asleep within minutes.

-

“Leila, dear, it’s time to get up and ready. School starts in an hour.” Harold mumbled, turning the page of the book he’d been devouring since last night, a cup of tea sat next to him in the morning. “Your father will take you to school.”

“Whhhhaaaaaaattttt?” Reese groaned, rolling over in the couch to face his ticked mate. “Honey, really?” He tried pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

“Really.” Finch tossed a glance toward Reese; the wolf whined and pushed himself up, muttering under his breath. The alpha swung his legs over the couch, listening to leather crack under his weight, his jeans bending to accommodate his legs. His tail swooshed softly side to side as he stood to full height, pulling down the sleeves in his black jacket. Leila opened the bathroom door, steeping out into the hallway. Finch looked up to survey if her school outfit was suitable. Skinny jeans, a checkered belt, hair tied back, glasses in place, a tang top underneath her favorite button up shirt as it hung loosely. Her hair glowed gold under the sun, but it in the shade it was a light brown, her Dad’s genes taken over most of it. Her eyes reflected a light blue green color, again, more Harold than Reese. Although her tanned skin reassembled John, her height favored into the Alpha’s genes as well.

John grabbed her messenger bag, swing it over his shoulder as Finch stood up, placing the book aside. He corrected his tie, a habit John knew the vampire would never break, and strode over to them both. Hugging Leila and demanding that she had a good day and behaved, then he gave his mate a kiss, smiling as they parted. “Well, you two have a great day.”

“Will do Dad!” Leila nodded, bouncing on her heels of the worn grey converses. John nodded once, giving Harold another kiss for good measure. The then romped down the stairs, rushing quickly. John still had coffee to buy, and don’t even get the elder started about traffic at this time. Harold stood by the window, waiting until Reese and Leila drove off on the black Harley (Which Finch desperately wanted to get rid of, but John was against It.) making sure they both wore helmets. Finch limped back to his seat, where his tea was waiting for him. Bear slipped in, tail wagging as he placed himself by Harold’s side, watching with interest as the younger looking man adjusted his monocle, smoothed out his pant legs and picked up his book. Occasionally he would take a sip of the blood flavored tea, humming as he turned the next page.


	2. Baby Days (Bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leila was a very needy child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little love for John and Harold as they struggle to adapt to a new child in their life.

Finch rolled over, batting lazily at Reese in his post-slumber haze, “Baby…” Was all his blurry mind could slur, the taller man grunting and rolling over. Both becoming silent to hear the wailing of their child down the hall, the young lady demanding attention at two forty seven in the morning. A sleepy groan shot through the air as Reese hauled himself to his feet, and then stumbled out of the room and into the adjacent creamy pink door, nearly smashing his nose in haste.

Harold was still healing from the delivery, not in any good shape to get up in the dead of night to quell her needs. Leila was needy, being born from nocturnal parents; it was only natural that she showed most activity in the latter hours. _But two in the morning_?

“Hey, baby…” He slurred, picking her up and cradling her to a quite state, while she hummed happily and hiccupped her emotions, calming down from her fit, tears drying to her red skin. Blond wisps were sure to darken with age, she wouldn’t stay a toe-head for long, and Reese was hoping she’d at least have his hair, since she clearly had Harold’s piercing blue eyes.

Walking more carefully, senses becoming sharp once more, ears standing on end and tail swishing as he walked back into the room. Finch already had the bedside lamp on, holding open his arms seeing as Leila clearly wanted her ‘mommy,’ an instinct all were-wolfs adapted to. Once in reach, Leila clung to Finch’s grey sleep tee, which had become suddenly more baggy sense the delivery, Finch had spent hours in the mirror two days after, stretching his pants out and laughing out how ridiculous he must’ve looked with a balloon stomach.

“Sh, Leila, I’m right here,” He mumbled, sitting up more and rocking her gently, one hand smearing back the puffy hair, smiling at Reese and then back to Leila. Every smile gave the wolf a decent view of small fangs, which had shrank during the nine months, the doctor said it was normal for a vampire.

She whined and fisted his shirt, hiding her blue eyes and seeking warmth, and when Reese slide closer, pulling them both nearer to his frame-she calmed down considerably. Harold smiled sleepily and gave Reese a small kiss, smiling at how silly they probably looked like humans tending to baby’s needs. John’s tail wagged over time when Finch leaned closer, resting his head on the tanned and bare chest, Reese would overheat with clothing on. So he just slept in boxers, while Harold on the other hand, hogged the blankets and wore sweaters and poufy pants to bed.

No words ever really had to be spoken amongst the small family, as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, lets just ignore this.


End file.
